tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Tritons
Tritons are Humans that occupy the Summer Isles and many port cities around the world. They have the world's largest trading network due to their numerous ships and silver tongues. It is said that all frost magic originated from the Tritons. The Tritons have joined the Third Empire of Man. Due to their vast trade network, they have a considerable voice in the Trinity even though they do not have a seat within the group. Regions Although the Tritons move around often due to their busy lives as seamen, their primary hub and cultural center is located in the Summer Isles. They occupy many port cities around the world, to the annoyance of many of the other races. But if it is not for the Tritons, many of these cities would collapse due to the lack of natural resources so the races allow them to rule the cities. Notable Triton occupied ports: * Port Nyancat * Milos * Mesa * Corfu List of all Triton occupied cities here. Appearance The Tritons are known for their dark skin. Some are said to have black skin. Their height ranges from short to tall but all are muscular due to their lifestyles of sailing. Clothing The Tritons have no fear in showing off their bodies and their clothing reflects this. Most Tritons wear a Chiton, a thin (and often see through) rectangular tube of cloth that was fastened up by a button or pin. The Chitons are usually made of linen due to the heat. When the Tritons encounter cold weather, they wear a Himation, a rectangular cloak, over the Chiton. It is commonly said that if one rides in a Triton ship, most sailors forgo clothing entirely and do must of their duties in the nude. During business talks, the Tritons often wear the clothing of the people they wish to do business with. History The Tritons believe that they are the first Humans to walk the plane. They have an extensive history that dates to before the Era of Night. The accuracy or validity of the claims is put to doubt by outsider scholars and historians alike. Before the Era of Night The earliest reports of the Kalds is of oral stories about Asimos, or the nameless leader of the Tritons, killing a large beast and using its bones to carve a ship. With it, Asimos sailed east until he discovered the Summer Isles. Era of Night Not much is know about the Tritons of this area due to many of their records being destroyed by the Kojin and the numerous invasions from the other races. What is known is that during this era, the Tritons unified itself under one banner. The reason for the unification has been lost to history. It is agreed though, that it was in this era that the Tritons discovered their affinity for ice magic. The Tritons also started sailing around the world in this era. They established several port cities in the world. Era of Heroes The Tritons have become much more established as a society of sailors. They have set up trade with many of the races by the beginning of this era. They claim that many of the Heroes of Dawn use and have used their ships for travel and conquest. Many times during this era, the Mountain Dwarves and the Saera Elves have attempted to invade the Summer Isles. Both groups failed multiple times due to the Summer Isles' distance away from the Twins and due to the sea currents not being favorable to them. Era of Rebirth The Era of Rebirth saw much growth for the Triton people. They established many ports in the East Twin and several in the West Twin. The Mountain Dwarves waged war on the seafolk but lost miserably due to the Triton's vast navy and superior ships. It was in this era that the Tritons annexed the major city of Mesa from the dwarves. Mesa became the Triton's central hub for all West Twin business. Kojin Blight Due to their nature, the Kojin did not require ships to cross oceans. They marched through the oceans. The Blight made its way to the Summer Isles and many of the port cities of the Tritons. The Summer isles were occupied by the Kojin forces for the majority of this era. The Tritons were forced to retreat to their various port cities. It is believed that it was the occupation of the Summer Isles that taught the Kojin to use ships. First Era of Man Due to the extensive damage to the Summer Isles and the port cities, the Tritons were relatively landlocked in the early years of this era. During this time, many Tritons became mercenaries and merchants. The Tritons established villages and towns in favor of the comfort of peace, forever abandoning the waters. The Hill Dwarves were not too pleased with the addition of a competitor, they helped the Tritons establish ways to go back to the Summer Isles with the Treaty of Trade, where the Hill Dwarves would not ever hire ships outside of Triton ships and the Tritons would use Hill Dwarves caravans to transfer goods inland. The Tritons reestablished the Summer Isles after much fighting with pocket areas of Kojin resistance. It is believed that several pockets of Kojin still remain in the Summer Isles but their location remains unknown. By the end of the Era, the Tritons were reestablished as the primary seafarers of the Twins. Heiwa Era The Tritons, in a desire to make up for what they lost during the Blight, used the peaceful times of this era to establish treaties and alliances with most of the races and established societies in the Twins. Many of these treaties and alliances are still active. Dragon Inquisition Initially, the Dragons and the Davok honored the various agreements that the Tritons and they made. It was not until the Yamato forces hired many Triton ships to carry goods and soldiers that the treaties were voided by the dragonkind. The Inquisition's forces attacked many of the Triton's ships. The Tritons soon allied completely with the Empire and with their forces, drove many of the Inquisition's forces to drown in the Scar. Second Era of Man Due to their silver tongues, the Tritons managed to join the Empire without committing to adding their own forces to the standing army. The Tritons joined the Empire as the sole source of trade using water. Business was good for the Tritons and many became very rich. The rising tensions between the Do'Ence and the Yamato did not affect the Tritons much as they both required the goods that the Tritons sold. The leadership of the Tritons were very disappointed when the Empire fell. Era of Fractured Kingdoms Due to their geographic isolation, the fall of the Empire did not negatively affect the Triton people directly. They already operated as city-states that pledged loyalty to the Summer Isles. In fact, this era was quite profitable for them as the various warring kingdoms that developed in the East Twin all required supplies and all paid with coin. The Tritons city-states made deals with almost every kingdom within the East Twin. Third Empire of Man With the reorganization of the East Twin underway, the Tritons immediately allied themselves with their Human cousins. The leadership saw great potential in the budding alliance and wrote up many treaties to benefit them even if the Empire were to fall. Society The Tritons are perhaps the most culturally diverse of all the races due to all of their business transactions and the fact that they adopt many customs and traditions of any area they are in. Government The Tritons separate themselves into the city-states that they live in. Each city-state is relatively independent from each other and often adopts many of the customs that the cultures around the city-state have. There is no doubt that the Tritons are one people, as they all follow the same code, follow the same gods, and do all business. Each city-state is ruled by oligarchies. The oligarchies themselves are usually separated by two factions with an additional faction representing the people of the surrounding area. The two factions are usually one of the rich merchants and one of the poor. The three factions elect their representative and the three representatives decide all matters in the city-states. All city-states agree that the Igetis, the leadership, have the final say in all matters business as any business with a Triton, is business with all Tritons. Most business deals must have a representative of the Igetis for it to be considered legitimate in the eyes of all Tritons. Social Structure The Tritons are separated into two basic classes: The rich and the poor. Social mobility is quite fluid in Triton culture as one bad business transaction could make the richest man the poorest and likewise, a good business transaction can make the poorest, rich. For this reason, the Tritons are often seen as odd by the other races as there does not seem to be a clear divide in the classes. The Tritons treat each other as one people without class. Religion Lir, god of the oceans, storms, and night and usually one other god that is worshipped in the area the city-state is in, are the patron gods of the Tritons. The Tritons are the most likely of all the races to worship any and all gods due to their uprising of being exposed to many gods. They treat all of them equally except for Lir, as it is said that it is he that brings wind to their sails and he that gives them luck for business. Category:Races